Revenge Best Served Cold
by Better a Freak Than A Fake
Summary: "There are no winners, only survivors"-Haymitch Abernathy. Though true for everyone the victor of the 73rd Hunger Games has to learn the hard way only one year into mentoring when faced with an impossible decision. Co-Authored with Batmarcus. Beta-Read by blisterkissed. Rated T for Hunger Games and mention of abuse.
1. A Worthy Victor

**Hello new and loyal readers! I have recently started to become a little more conscious that to new readers, this is the first of our stories they've read. For those that aren't familiar with our OCs and… unusual conclusions/explanations had gotten worried that they might not understand what's going on, we do try to help you out. I have found and hired random fan and AMAZING writer blisterkissed to read this story and see if it makes sense to her and if not adjust accordingly. Enjoy the story.**

It seemed way too short, but also an eternity.

Twenty-two dead.

Only one left to die before a victor could be called.

The younger of the two boys eyed his last opponent, his knives at the ready. The other boy stood ten feet from him holding a baseball bat wrapped with a length of barbed wire, perfect for this urban hell of an arena.

The one with the bat advanced towards the knife-wielding boy and went to make a strike. The younger boy caught the bat in his hand, directly on the barbed wire as it sank into the skin of his palm, not even flinching though his own blood ran down his forearm. In a swift movement he extracted the barbs from his hand by shoving the bat back hard, into the older boy's face. He stumbled backward and the young boy saw his opportunity and took it. So he rushed forwards and wedged the two knives deep into the other boy's lungs.

It was an abrupt movement, and he withdraw the knives as quickly as he plunged them into his opponent's chest, proceeding to shove the older boy to the ground. It was not long until the trumpets sounded. In fact, it was nearly immediate.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I present to you the victor of the 73rd Annual Hunger Games of District 2, Kawino Yetter!"

Kawino spat out a mouthful of blood as well as a tooth and watched as the ladder came down. 'Finally it's over.' He thought, stepping up onto the ladder before allowing it to pull him up. As Kawino got up, he was instantly surrounded by doctors.

"Hold still, we'll fix you up."

He did. They worked for a long time.

It was longer than normal, to prepare a victor for his interview, until he was camera-ready, but once they were done any scar, injury, or marking even from before the arena was erased besides getting his weight back to normal. It was impressive.

"We'll pad you're outfit," one of them said. "We wanted to do surgery but Annia insisted against it."

"Well, thank her for me, I need sleep."

"Of course, Kawino." The head doctor said as they all left. Kawino laid down on his bed and drifted off instantly.

Kawino was exhausted from the arena and slept for a very long time. He woke slowly to Enobaria sitting beside his bed, reading and waiting for him. He smiled and instantly hugged her before she even realized he was awake.

"Kawino!" She smiled.

"Enobaria! It's so great to see you again!"

"You too. I was worried."

"I guess that's normal."

"I knew you had won the second you blocked the bat."

"Yeah, by then there was pretty much nothing he could do. I'm honestly surprised Glam lasted that long. He's from 1 but there were so many flaws in his technique," he said thinking over his stance, grip, response time, almost everything was wrong.

"Well, the others you were with- most of them anyway- lacked finesse. And you killed the only one who had it, other than you."

"Not the best pack I've seen, no."

"It does not matter though, you won!" she exclaimed hugging him even tighter.

"Yeah, now I'll be able to get back to Clove. Well, hoping they don't kill her."

"Unlikely," she said.

"You probably thought that after your games, as well," He noted looking at her with a sincere expression. This woman might as well have been his mother even before the games.

"I did, and I was wrong then. But this time is different. You did things that were hard for even me to watch, you pulled the girl from 10's intestines out."

"Well, I hope you're right this time."

"Kawino, you did well."

"Thank you, Enobaria."

"Soon you'll be home."

"Right. Home…" he sighed looking down as he fell back out of her arms.

"Kawino, what's wrong?" She asked reaching towards him but he flinched back.

"Nothing, just forget it," he muttered much too quickly.

"No, tell me." She said in a motherly voice, her eyes baring into him in sincere concern.

"It's a long story. I don't want to burden you with it."

"Kawino, tell me."

"Please, just don't."

"I want to help you, please."

"I just really don't want to talk about it."

"Fine, for now." She said.

"When is my post-games interview supposed to be?"

"Late tonight."

"Shouldn't we all get ready then?"

"Yes, we should.

"Let's go then," he said, letting go of the hug. She nodded and they went to see Annia.

"Annia!" Kawino exclaimed upon seeing his stylist.

"Kawino!" She said happily. He went up and hugged her.

"I see you missed me." She laughed.

"I did," he admitted but had a small smile as he looked at her, a few faint lines showing through the make-up if he looked close enough knowing where to look now.

"Well, I missed you too," she said. "I was sure you'd win though," she added. "You were a shoe-in."

"Well, thank you for believing in me."

"It's my pleasure, Kawino. Now, let's get you ready."

"Of course." He nodded.

She had put him in black slacks with a silver dress shirt with a full length sleeve on his right arm, but nothing on his left.

"I hope you like it." She said.

He looked at it in the mirror. As mentioned before, the suit was padded. "I like it."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Yeah, I love it." He said.

"Thank you, I figured you would."

"You'll both be on stage too, right?"

"Yes we will be. So will Accalia, Nonus, Lucilla, and Publius."

"Okay, I'll be okay then."

"Good, that means that I have to get ready myself though."

"Alright, I'll be here." He looked around still not really having anything to do until the interview.

* * *

That night, he rose up to the stage for his victory interview. The crowd went mad as he appeared. He let his mouth go into a smirk and took his seat in between Enobaria and Caesar.

"So Kawino. How does it feel to be out of the arena?"

"It feels great. I mean, I'm a victor now. There's no greater feeling in the world."

"Oh, I can't imagine it. Was there ever a point at which you thought it was over for you in there?"

"None at all, I was always very confident." Kawino lied easily reminding himself that he has to be a Career. That Clove still isn't completely in or out of the woods yet. That even his responses in this interview could save or kill her just as easily as anything he did in the arena.

"You are a very confident young man then. I, for one, thought you were done for when those wild dogs attacked."

"Well, I knew how to handle them."

"You clearly did. You came away with few serious injuries."

"Exactly, nothing I couldn't handle."

"Including that bat you caught?" He asked.

"It hurt, yes, but it was fine. See? Look." He held up that palm to the audience.

"Very impressive. Now Kawino, to be serious for a moment. You just might have given us the bloodiest games ever this year. What do you say to that?"

"Well, I hope it pleased those watching," he answered truthfully though for a different reason. The capital broke into another round of cheers. As odd as it felt to him, Kawino could tell he was saying all the right things… or at least, he hoped he was.

"So, are you excited to go home?"

"Yes I am," Kawino half-lied wanted to go back for some things but still fearful of others more than any arena could ever dream of. "Back to the people I care about."

"That's good. I hope you enjoy a well-deserved rest."

"Thank you, I'm pretty sure I will." That answer for once didn't feel forced as for the most part this is true.

"Now then, the highlights."

Kawino just forced himself to remain Career-like as the screen comes to life. Head held high and his smirk never leaving his face no matter how hard it hurt. He had no choice but to pretend. No question about it, though; this is going to be a total gore-fest.

He knew he was right when the video opened with him snapping another boy's neck.

He was doing well for the most part, but it just kept getting harder and harder to watch, especially once it got to the girl from 10. He bit the inside of his cheek so hard he drew blood as he watched himself pulling out her large intestine. 'It's what had to be done.' He kept trying to remind himself. Soon it was over.

He finally let go of his cheek, relieved, although he knew that the interview was not over. Shockingly, he had managed to still hold his smirk.

"Any parting words?"

"Just that I have really loved my time here and can't wait to see you all again!" The crowd all cheered as Caesar closed the interview.

Kawino rose and walked off stage. Soon the rest of his team had followed him out.

"So, I guess this is it for a while?" Annia sighed sadly.

He nodded and hugged her again but Enobaria spoke up, "There is a way for you guys to still stay in touch. It would not be in person, but it is, at least, better than nothing."

"There is?" He asked.

"Yes, on the telephone. There will be one supplied in your new home."

"Oh! Okay. So we can talk then!" he exclaimed smiling widely having connected greatly with her during his stay in the arena. She had become one of only two uninvolved people that knew why he is so hesitant to go home and understanding some herself.

"Yes, we can."

"That's good." He said giving her one more hug.

"Then it will only be a few months before we meet in person again for the Victory Tour."

"I look forward to it. You promise I get to meet your daughter next time?" he asked.

"I promise." She nodded.

"Okay." He said.

"Just remember, you choose who's allowed in your new house."

"Oh, I know."

'I wouldn't be here if I didn't,' his thoughts added but he didn't say it out loud with the others there.

* * *

Soon enough he was on the train and headed home. Wanting to avoid Enobaria questioning him more, Kawino locked himself in his room, glad that he's from 2. It makes the trip incredibly short. 'Almost there.' He swallowed. 'Please be enough.' He thought. He passed the whole trip pacing in his room. He could hear knocking on his door a few times, but he ignored in until he felt the train slow down.

Kawino sighed and headed, out nerves on edge. He knew there would be cameras once he got off the train, so he had to put on that facade and look like a Career. He was determined to play the part even though he knew that as soon as the cameras were gone, it would be the time to find out.

Sure enough, he was blinded by flashbulbs and deafened by cheers when he left the train.

A smirk instantly found his face once again and he balled his hand into a fist, striking the air above his head the way he had seen plenty of Careers do on camera. Just like with all Careers, the district lit up and the crowd had managed to cheer even louder. He looked around. The cameras were there, but it was all District 2 citizens. All acting, a more important skill in being a Career than fighting or throwing a knife.

Later in the night, the cameras were gone. No one had to tell him what to do. His facade could finally drop as he made his way over to the town square. It was time at last, time for the judgment.

He took his required spot in front of the crowd. They weren't out yet but they will be at any moment. Soon enough they were lead out with black bags over their heads. Kawino could feel his heart in his throat as the peacekeepers forced them to their knees, their hands and ankles bound. The bags were taken off their heads only to each stare straight into the barrel of a peacekeeper's gun.

His eyes locked on Clove, wishing there was a way to just save her. To save his sister and leave their parents dead on that stage. He knew he could not act though. For the whole heart stopping few minutes, he was afraid he had failed as they pulled the triggers... and nothing happened. He released his breath as they were let out of the restraints.

"They are free, good work." The head Peacekeeper said his voice drained of emotion. He would have been more than happy to put a bullet through their brains just as every year. His district partner's family is undoubtedly dead. Never have both tributes been determined brutal enough to save them. He was though.

Immediately after she was released, Clove ran up and hugged him. "You did it!" She said, crying happy tears into his shoulder.

"I couldn't just let them kill you."

"I was so worried." She said.

"I know, but it's okay."

"Yeah, now it is."

She suddenly felt him tense up, though. "Kawino, what's wrong?"

He did not answer her, just watched as his parents approached.

"Well, I must say, Kawino, you actually did a good job." His father said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Right when his palm touched his son, Kawino shook it off with a scowl.

"Don't even touch me," he spat.

"What? But Kawino we're proud of you." His mother said reaching out for him.

"I said, don't touch me," he said, and moved back, taking Clove with him.

"Kawino, what's the matter with you?" She asked.

Kawino didn't answer and just glared at the two of them for a while then simply turned away and said, "Come on, Clove. We're leaving."

"Oh. Uh... okay?" She said, confused. He let go of the hug she had wrapped him in and took her arm, leading her towards the Victor Village without as much as a glance at their parents.

Enobaria had seen the whole thing. Suddenly everything made sense: his hesitation on going home, Annia's reminder, the extremely high pain tolerance he had demonstrated in the arena, just the way he held himself in general, his aversion on the subject when she tried to ask. She saw red as she realized the truth: they had been abusing him.

"You!" She growled, walking towards them, fangs exposed. "I'm only going to ask you once before I have to get that taste out of my mouth again. What did you do to Kawino?" She hissed lividly.

"We did nothing but train him."

"You're not fooling me. Clearly you had been hurting him."

"We trained him longer than the others; he's our son."

"How much longer?" Enobaria growled trying to stop herself from doing anything rash before she knows what she needs to.

"Hours."

"Normal training's already eight hours a day," she hissed stepping towards them. "Even if 'hours' just means two that's way too long."

"We were preparing him for the games!" His father said.

"Besides, it worked didn't it?" His mother added shrilly.

"Yes, he is alive. And if you hadn't noticed, yes, he hates you both."

"So? I used to hate my parents too, but then I got older and got over it, realizing they were right." The mother said passively.

"Wait, what?" Enobaria asked.

"What?"

"Your parents did that to you, too?" She asked

"Well, yeah, so what? As I said, once I got older I realized that they were right."

"No. They were not. And neither are you; That's abuse."

"No, it isn't. We were just trying to keep him alive, as were they with me."

"It was abuse."

"How?" The mother demanded.

"Tell me what you did for his training." She said.

"Just all the normal stuff: weapons, survival, speed, strength, combat, strategy, stamina, analyzing previous Hunger Games," she listed off.

"Anything out of the ordinary?"

"Well… I guess there were a few things…"

"Like what?" Enobaria demanded.

"We woke him every day he got to sleep with an arrow to the shoulder."

Enobaria wasn't sure what she expected, but that was not it. "And you don't call that abuse?"

"He should have learned to sleep with his guard up."

"Did you ever learn how to do that?"

"Well... not really."

"Then how do you expect him to be able to?"

"He has more potential than I ever did."

Enobaria scowled and tried a different direction, "You said, 'everyday he got to sleep.' How often was that?"

"Once every week or so. You, of course, know how hard it is to get sleep in the arena. He had to learn how to function without it," the mother said, as if it excused her actions.

"You think that makes it okay?"

"Of course it does."

"I can't tell if you two are heartless or stupid."

"Neither," the father said, defensively.

"I disagree. You abused your son. That is why he's so angry."

"It wasn't abuse." The mother said again.

"Yes it was, by every definition of the word!" She then added to the mother, "You probably realized that when you were the victim, but something must have changed."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You said your own parents did the same stuff to you. What did you call it back then?"

"Well I called it..." She trailed off. Then, instead of answering, she got defensive again, "It doesn't matter what I called it then. I was just a child… I was useless."

"You probably weren't; you just gave up."

"No, I was. I always was," she said, her own parents words still ringing in her ears having believed them just as Kawino had before he won the games.

"You are a fool."

"How so?"

"I don't have time for this."

Enobaria just turned and headed to the Victor Village figuring she'd decide which house she was going to on the way there.

* * *

She decided to stop at Kawino's home first. She knew which it was since the Village was always predetermined with which victor lives where. She knocked on his door calling out, "Kawino, it's Enobaria."

His door swung open to reveal a smiling face he let her inside but she got straight down to business once the door was shut behind her.

"Kawino, why did you never tell me about your parents?" She asked, looking over him sadly. But there was nothing to see. "If they can even be called that."

"I didn't want you to worry." He said. "Plus before the Reaping, I knew that any attempt could never work and I didn't want to practically ask for an extra beating like that."

"They beat you?"

He nodded, glaring at the ground as if it were its own fault. "Not just with fists either. Knives, maces, swords, spears. You name it, they used it."

"You did nothing wrong, though."

"I realize that. It's just the way things were. Many years ago we had struck a deal that they can do whatever they want to me as long as Clove was kept safe and out of it. They always held up their end so I never even really tried to defend myself."

"Defend yourself from what?" Clove's voice asked from over to his right.

Kawino turned back to her and hesitated before sighing and said, "Clover, there's something I need to tell you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"It's about our parents… and what happened earlier."

"Okay, so tell me."

It was clearly difficult for him to admit to her but he somehow forced himself to say it. "They were abusing me, Clover," he admitted, having learned the word "abuse" from Cady, the only other person who knew what was going on. "Ever since we started training, I was never not. They beat me, used different weapons, constantly called me useless and said that unless I'm absolutely perfect and unbeatable, no one will ever love me. I wasn't allowed to eat or sleep until I did what they wanted perfectly, which usually took about a week."

"They what? Why would they do that to you? Why didn't you tell me?" Though shocked and worried as well he could mostly see her blood start to boil in the one emotion he was more than familiar with seeing. Anger.

"I never told you because I knew that if I did, you'd try to stop it and get hurt, and honestly there is nothing that would have hurt me more than that. I needed to make sure that you were safe and out of it."

"They hurt you, though!"

"Yes, they did, but I'm okay now," he said calmly.

"You should have come to me! Or... or someone."

"Cady knew. She figured it out on her own."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"Because I asked her not to."

"Well, she should have, anyway!"

"Clover, please stop yelling."

"No! I will not! I needed to know this!"

"And what would you have done if you did?" He asked, not daring to raise his voice at her.

"Well... I'm not sure."

"Exactly. There was nothing that could have been done without making things worse for the both of us."

"I could have figured something out."

"They would have killed you before you could."

"You don't know that."

"You honestly think they're above it?"

"No, but I am not easily killed."

"It's not that I don't have faith in your abilities, Clover, but this is them. They're the trainers of the advanced class and taught both of us everything we know."

"So? I could have told the peacekeepers."

"You'd need proof, and honestly, if our roles were reversed, would you have told me?"

"Well... I don't know."

"Well, while I like to pretend you tell me everything, I'm nearly certain you wouldn't."

"We have no way of knowing."

"I'm just trying to get you to stop being angry at me."

"I am not angry at you."

"Then why do you keep yelling at me over it?"

"I am angry at them."

"I understand that. I am, too and they definitely deserve it, but the difference is that I'm not taking it out on you."

"I'm not taking it out on you."

"Well, that's how it comes off when you keep yelling at me for not telling you."

"Well, I'm sorry I just... I-I-" She stuttered, starting to tear up. "I guess I'm more mad at myself for never realizing it," she realized. "In hind sight, there were so many things I should have noticed."

"It's okay." He said hugging her.

"Not to me, it isn't." She sighed, leaning her head against his chest.

"Why not? We are safe now." He said.

"I guess, but I still should have noticed."

"My whole point was to make sure you didn't."

"There were so many things that were so obvious, looking back now."

"I tried for there not to be."

"There were, though. I just didn't realize them until now."

"You were not supposed to."

"You shouldn't have had to go through that."

"But it's over now."

"How are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"After all of that, most people… well… quite honestly, most people would be dead."

"I had you. And Cady was there at times, too. Also, Enobaria and Cato. So, while our parents gave me more than enough reasons to die, you all gave me even more reasons to live."

She hugged him tighter. "Well, I'm more than glad to help you with that," she said.

"Good, we can go see Cato now." Clove nodded, managing a small smile, having not seen her boyfriend since Kawino's reaping. "Well let's go, then."

She let go of the hug, taking his hand. "Yes, lets."

Enobaria smiled, watching them go before heading out herself. "It's incredible," she breathed.

* * *

They headed to Cato's home with Clove being a bit overprotective. He noticed, too.

"Clover, I'm okay."

"I am taking no chances."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know that."

"Good, I don't need anyone else thinking I'm useless."

"Well, you're not."

"Right, useless people don't win the Hunger Games."

"Oh right, you're a mentor now."

"Right." He realized, looking down. "I guess that means I have to learn how to read."

"They never taught you reading?"

"Only numbers, since you need them for district numbers and training scores. Basically, if it didn't have to do with winning the Hunger Games, I never learned it."

"They made you a weapon." She sighed.

Kawino nodded. "Precisely. Their perfect, useless little weapon."

"That's sick."

"I know that. They are just… really terrible people."

"I wish there was something I could do."

"You help much more than you think, you gave me a reason to want to live."

"I do?" She asked.

"Yes, you really do."

"Well thank you."

"It should really be me thanking you."

"No, I failed to notice."

"I'm not mad at you for that."

"I am, though."

"I made sure you wouldn't notice."

"I know, but still."

"Please don't beat yourself up over this. This is one of the main reasons I didn't want you to know."

"Alright, I will try to stop."

"Thank you."

"Be happy we are almost there." He said.

"Right, I'll try."

They arrived and knocked. Cato answered the door a few seconds later.

"Clove!" He said, hugging her. She wrapped her arms around him and did feel a little better doing so, but not enough for Cato to take no notice of her sadness. "Clove, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just been a long day."

"Well, I guess that's a given but there seems to be something else."

"Well, there is..." She sighed.

She turned to Kawino knowing that she shouldn't be the one to reveal his secret.

"Go ahead."

"I found out Kawino was being abused… really badly."

"Abused?" Cato asked surprised.

"Yeah, by our parents. Physical, emotional, and neglect."

"What? Why?"

"They basically wanted to make me into a weapon," Kawino told him. "Which they did." He added as an afterthought.

"Who even does that?" Cato said, very angry at their parents. Kawino might as well be his brother.

"They do... or did." Kawino said

"What exactly did they do?"

"I don't want to go over this again. Is Cady home?"

"Yeah, why?" He asked.

"I want to see her." Kawino shrugged.

"Cady, can you come here?" Cato called to his little sister.

"Coming!" She called, and they heard quick footsteps coming down the hall. A five-year-old girl with short light brown hair came into the room and a smile found her face. "Kawino!" She exclaimed, hugging him happily.

"There's my favorite little girl." He said hugging her back.

"So, you're finally free? As free as you can be, at least?"

"Yes I am." He said.

"You knew?" Cato asked her.

"Well yeah, but he asked me not to tell." She said. "Especially you two," she added. "It wasn't my secret to tell and no one would believe me anyways."

"I would have." Clove said.

"He was very specific that you can't find out, and had many reasons that made perfect sense."

"So you went along with it?"

"I didn't really have much of a choice."

"You could have told us." Cato said.

"I told her not to." Kawino said. "I had my reasons and she understands them." Kawino added. "Does it matter now?"

"I guess not." Clove sighed.

"So let's drop it, then." Cady said. "It is great to see you though, Kawino." She smiled.

"You, too." He said smiling.

"So, am I stuck in the class with them?" Clove asked. Kawino huffed, not liking that fact for obvious reasons, but nodded. "Damn." She sighed.

"You should be fine as long as you get in and out with the rest of the class. I promise they won't hurt you."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. They only ever did that stuff to me after everyone else was gone."

Cady nodded and said, "Otherwise there'd be too many witnesses. It would be enough proof to call abuse and get them executed."

"Yeah, that makes sense." Cato said.

"Exactly, so just be careful to never be alone with them."

"I won't let her be." Cato said.

"Good, and I trust you, too." Cato nodded. "You guys clearly love each other a lot so I know you'll protect her."

"Of course we do." Cato said, still not having let her go.

There was a flash of something that seemed like jealousy on Kawino's face before it fell into a smile. "Good, you had better be good to her."

"I have been and will."

"Good." He sighed.

"What's wrong, Kawino?" Cady asked, knowing his true state enough to tell the difference.

"Never mind, it's nothing."

"That's not true." She said looking up at him.

"I…" he started but sighed and admitted, "I just wish someone loved me that way."

"Oh, Kawino, I'm sorry." She said.

Clove and Cato seemed somewhat guilty.

"It's fine. Once I realized how happy he made Clover, I was happy for you two. At least, after I realized they were wrong that I was going to lose you to him."

"You thought you would lose me?"

"That's what they kept telling me, and at that point, I would pretty much believe anything."

"Well, you could never lose me."

"I do realize that now."

"And me." Cady said.

"And me, you might as well be my brother," Cato said.

"Thank you."

"It's no problem, Kawino. We really care about you," Clove said.

"Yeah, thank you. All of you."

Though there's once again nothing there, his left hand found itself wrapped around his right wrist. "Kawino, what are you doing?" Clove asked.

"Nothing," he answered looking up at her mostly as a force of habit.

"Really?" Clove asked.

"Really."

"Then what are you hiding?"

"Nothing, see?" He said and showed his clear wrist, again thanks to the Capitol doctors.

"Okay?" She said suspiciously. He felt a little guilt but was worried that if she knew she'd feel like she can't be with him anymore. "Are you sure?" Cady asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Well... alright."

"So, what now? I'm not really familiar with free time."

"There is plenty."

"What can be done with it, though?"

"Well we could find you a hobby." Clove said.

"What's that?"

"Something you do in your free time." Cady said.

"Oh… okay."

"It's hard to explain,"

"Well, what would be some options?"

"Drawing, cooking, painting." She then explained what each of those is.

"That all seems odd."

"They're fun if you get into them!"

"Okay, if you say so." He shrugged.

"Want to at least give one a shot?"

"Yeah, I could try."

"Good. Any one in particular?"

"Uh, cooking?"

"Alright, good choice."

"So how do we do it?"

"We'll show you. Follow me," Cato said.

Kawino shrugged and followed. He led him to their kitchen. "So now what?"

"I guess we should start with eggs."

"Okay?"

"Here, I'll show you," he said, getting some out. The kitchen was surprisingly nice for any district outside of the Victor's Village even a better off one like 2.

"You can cook these?" Kawino asked.

"Yeah, they just need to be cracked first." Cato took an egg and demonstrated how to crack it, but when Kawino tried, he hit it too hard and got egg all over the place.

"I think I did it wrong."

"It's okay, just don't hit as hard."

"Right, got it." He took another one and tried again. It still shattered. Though his conscious mind did somewhat handle the corrections better, his subconscious feared getting chastised for his failure as he stared at the raw egg leaking out his hand, sending his mind to war with itself. "I uh... need to breathe." He said backing away from the stove.

"Go ahead," Cato encouraged, getting really worried on what exactly they had done to the boy.

"Thanks." Kawino said, slipping through the door to outside.

He leaned against the side of the house and closed his eyes, trying to gather his own thoughts. 'It's okay now isn't it?' He thought. 'You trust Cato. He's not going hurt you,' he reminded. Yet he still felt on edge. It was just too hard to break through all he's ever really known.

"I am a failure," he muttered.

_'No, no, failures don't win the Hunger Games; failures don't win the Hunger Games. Monsters do. I did what I had to do!'_ His thoughts yelled when a vision of the girl from 10 made a reappearance.

"Go away!" He shouted. Once he did he clasped his hand over his mouth, realizing he said that out loud. What was worse was that there was no way those inside had not heard it.

Clove was out pretty much instantly. "Kawino, what's wrong?"

"It was just some memory from the arena. I'm sorry to worry you. I didn't actually mean to say it out loud."

"Kawino, you need rest."

"Why?"

"You clearly have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. It's common among victors in all Districts."

"Um… okay… I guess you're right."

"Rest will help."

"If you say so, then I will."

"I do." She said gently.

"Okay, you know I trust you."

"I know, and you know I want you to be okay."

"Yes I do. Okay, I'll go home and rest. Tell Cato and Cady they are more than welcome in my home."

"I will," she promised, "and I'll let them know where you went."

"Okay, thank you." He gave her a quick hug before heading off.

She sighed, watching him leave. "There must be some way to help him," she said out loud.

"We be there for him, and maybe get him a girlfriend." Cady said from behind her.

"You think that will be enough?"

"It'll be a great start."

"Alright, I will of course. How much did you catch?"

"All of it."

"Then I don't need to explain everything. How did you find out about that stuff anyways?"

"I saw them one day..." she said trailing off.

"That must have been terrifying."

"It was," she said. Clove had to admit that a lot of the times it's hard to remember that Cady's only five years old. She was always so strong and confident. On most days she could easily bet her brother at a sword fight but at that moment, as Cady took a seat down on the step staring at her feet, Clove saw a new side of her future sister-in-law.

"They scared you, too, didn't they?" She asked sitting down beside Cady. Cady just nodded, her lower lip trembling slightly. "It's okay, they can't hurt you now." Clove said, hugging her.

"Or Kawino," Cady said, and let herself melt into the hug, returning it tightly. "Thank you, Clove."

"It's my pleasure, Cady. It'll be okay now."

"They're still out there, though."

"I know, but we'll think of something."

"All three of us are still in their class."

"They can't hurt us, though."

"Well, I guess that's true."

"Yeah. So calm down."

"I'll try."

"I'm right here and Cato is here, too." She said.

"It's embarrassing, though."

"What do you mean?"

"To be so scared over this."

"No, it's not."

"To me it is."

"Why?"

"It's weak."

"No, it's human, Cady."

"Well… I guess."

"It is. I am scared at times too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course I am. Everyone is at some point."

"Alright."

"You'll be okay though that is what you need to remember."

"I will."

"Good." She said.

**Please review though in my tradition I hand the ending of their first chapter to blisterkissed:**

**Hey guys, thanks for reading Better a Freak Than A Fake and Batmarcus' work! It means a lot to both them and me. (She put a lot of time into writing it, and of course I want her to get positive feedback from her readers.) Tell us what your favorite part about this was, and what you want to get out of this story in the future! c:**

**Okay, now time to promo. If you like AU Everlark fics, you should check out my fic Taste the Rainbow and drop a review in the review box! Thanks guys ♥**


	2. Snow's Advocate

Kawino woke shooting bolt upright and screaming once again as nightmares of his time in the arena woke him again. For a while after his games though the nightmares were there his body was desperate enough for sleep to keep him under but by this point the nightmares have been winning. "Got to get up." He sighed.

It was reaping day after all, his first year as a mentor. "Be calm."

It was at least a little good to know that whoever goes into the arena there's an extremely low chance that he knows them. He got up and went straight to the shower.

As an unshakable habit, he turned the water on way too hot. To him it was alright. When he striped it was honestly weird to see his skin clear from any bruises, wounds, or scars. Though he was still way too thin it was like seeing a complete stranger. It was also odd getting into clean well maintained clothes daily. Of course, he could never even come close to saying he missed his old 'life' but he wondered if he'd ever get used to this new one.

* * *

He decided to focus on that later now though he had a tribute to meet. He got dressed and was soon met with Clove in the hallway. "Hey Clover." He said.

"Hey Kawino," Clove said and he could tell from her voice that she was nervous.

"Calm down, Clover."

"It's hard to."

"You'll be safe." Kawino said. "Even if by sick chance you do get Reaped, you'd win."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I promise you'll be okay."

"Okay." She said hugging him.

"I have to go though. As a mentor I'm supposed to be there earlier than everyone else."

"Right, see you there." She said.

"See you there."

* * *

He left and just as he was leaving so was Enobaria. He immediately made her way over to her not sure or really caring if he was going towards his partner or motherly figure… probably both. "Nervous?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"That's to be expected. The first year is always the hardest but I'm sure you'll do great."

"Yeah, I hope so."

"I'll be there to help whenever needed."

"Thanks."

"It's no problem."

"I would hug but we're almost there."

"Later," she said, as they walked.

"Promise?"

"I promise." He smiled at that as they arrived in a room where victors waited and watch this reaping with the Mayor.

They both took their own seats. "So Kawino, nervous?" He asked.

"A little," he admitted.

"Well, I can imagine why but try not to."

"I will. At least Enobaria's my partner."

"Yes, that must be a relief."

"Yeah, it really helps."

"Good then."

"The whole thing seems hard though."

"It is a hard thing to deal with."

"At least I'm not like Haymitch and alone."

"Yes, that poor man."

"You can't really blame him for turning to alcohol."

"No, and I don't it does not make it any less sad."

"I know. Believe me...I don't blame him for anything." Kawino said thinking of his own nightmares.

"Neither do I." Enobaria agreed.

"I assume you both have not slept well."

"I guess I have by comparison."

"Right, okay?" He said.

"So, not too bad I guess."

"It's starting." Enobaria sighed.

"Still many times more sleep than I ever got before the games."

"That's not good."

"I know but that's over now."

"Yeah it is."

"It all feels kind of weird honestly."

"I can't imagine." He said

"The reaping is starting." She pointed out. He gulped and turned his attention.

* * *

The head peace keeper came to the stage and went over to the reaping balls. Unlike the televised Reaping in an hour there was no pageantry and he went in and pulled the first name he found. "Clove Yetter."

"No! No no no!" Kawino said from a room which he couldn't be heard in anyway.

On the screen, unlike the later fake reaping and any non-Career District. Clove was trapped as some of the other Peacekeepers took their 'parents' back into custody for the second year in a row. Being a victor Kawino was automatically exempted.

"Why her?!"

There wasn't any time to answer though even if the was one as he went to the boy's bowl and things somehow got even worse. "Cato Harring."

"NO!" The Mayor said.

The door to the room they were in flung open almost immediately. "Mr. Mayor, come with us." He got up and headed over to them knowing full well even he could never get away with disobeying a Peacekeeper.

"No, not them. Why them?!" Kawino said. They were both stunned staring at the screen. It just couldn't be happening.

"Kawino I..." Enobaria stammered.

"This can't be happening."

"Your tributes!" The head peacekeeper said. "You guys obviously both know the drill. Dismissed."

Kawino was sprinting for them instantly.

He found his sister first. "Clover!" He said rushing over and hugging her.

She didn't say just leaned into his chest starting to cry. He didn't know what to say he just held her. He of course remembered his own reapings vividly but they couldn't possibly compare. "Why did this happen?" Clove asked.

"I don't know. I've been wondering that myself."

"It's not fair," he muttered.

"No, it isn't."

"I will get you through."

"Then Cato will have to die."

"I can't save you both."

"I know! That's the problem!"

"Why are you yelling at me!?"

"I'm sorry. It wasn't at you. I just…"

"You're afraid."

"Extremely."

"I'll figure something out," Kawino said.

"It's impossible."

"No, I will figure something out."

"There's only one winner though."

"I don't care, I will find a way." Kawino said.

"Well, if anyone could find a way, it's you."

"I will," he said.

"Thank you, Kawino."

"No problem, Clover. As long as you 'volunteer'."

"I will. I swear." She sighed.

"Good, I don't know what I'll do if you die."

"I don't know what I will do without you or Cato."

"I'll make sure you don't have to."

"Okay, I trust you."

"Good, you should."

"I'm going to go talk to Cato and his family; could you come please?"

"Of course."

"Thanks." She said leading the way over.

* * *

They soon found him taking it no better than Clove was. "I can't kill Clove." He was saying to his family.

"You may not have to," Kawino said.

"What do you mean?" they all asked.

"I'll figure something out."

"You really think you can?"

"I'll find a way."

"Okay, I trust you."

"Good, and, I'll have to discuss it with Enobaria but I think it would be a good idea to play this up the next few days."

"Play what up?"

"Your relationship."

"You want people to know?"

"At the very least it could get sponsors."

"Okay, we can do that."

"I'll ask Enobaria what she thinks and get back to you guys on the train." Kawino sighed.

"Okay," they said nodding.

"We'll get through this." They nodded before hugging each other. "I have to go back though. Not actually supposed to be here anyways."

"Right see you soon." Clove said.

"Of course." He nodded and headed back.

Kawino, was not slowing down he was already planning. Two tributes out of the arena seemed impossible but he was determined to make it happen. _'I just need to manipulate the Capital,'_ he thought. He made his way back to Enobaria trying to figure out how.

He walked back into the room he left her in and she was there. He walked over and hugged her, still thinking. "We can't let them die," he muttered to her.

"I know, and we won't."

"We need a way to save both."

"We will find one," she said, holding him.

"I was thinking we should play up their relationship to the Capitol."

"That could work."

"Yeah, try to find a soft spot."

"We will and then we exploit it."

"Exactly."

"Okay, that's the plan then."

"Yeah, hopefully it will work."

"I think it will."

"It better."

"We will make it work," she said.

"Okay, I trust you."

"Good."

* * *

It wasn't long until it was time for the televised reaping and they had to head up on stage. Kawino composed himself and headed up. District 2's escort Azalea soon took the stage. "Welcome everyone to the 74th Reaping!" She said.

That was met with cheers from the crowd that were all just acting.

"Now then, let's begin." She said. She went to the whole speech and showed the video and everything. "Now then ladies first." She said.

She drew and read a name that no one paid attention to not actually having any meaning as Clove stepped out from the 15 year-old-girl's section calling, "I volunteer!"

"Oh! A volunteer!" She said clapping. "What's your name?" she asked, as Clove took the stage.

"Clove Yetter."

"Yetter? Like last year's victor Kawino Yetter?"

"Yes, he's my brother," Clove said, managing to hold a smirk typical to Careers.

"Oh, that's very interesting. Well, then I am sure we can expect great things from you."

"Thank you, Azalea."

"You're welcome, My Dear. Now then, the boys." She said.

"I volunteer!" Cato said once the name was pulled.

"Another volunteer!" she said happily. He went up to the stage and took her hand almost immediately. "Oh! What is this now?" She asked.

Cato glanced at Kawino for a second earning a nod then said, "We've been dating for a little over two years."

"Oh, I see. That is very unfortunate." She said her smile actually slipping.

"My name's Cato Haring, by the way."

"Alright then. Ladies and gentlemen, your tributes: Clove Yetter and Cato Haring," she said. Though usually you're supposed to shake hands, Cato pulled Clove into a hug. The crowd cheered as they were lead to the Justice Building.

* * *

Clove was put into one of the rooms separate from Cato. _'Time for goodbyes?'_ She thought. Soon the door opened though revealing the two last people she wanted to see.

"Clove, dear." Her mother said heading over.

"Don't you dare call me that, get out of here!"

"We just want to talk to you," she said.

"Just go away."

"Clover, please," she tried one more time.

"You have no right to call me Clover! You are the devil and I hate you both for what you did to him!"

Before they could respond they were dragged out. "What are you doing? We have plenty of them and we're just trying to say goodbye to our daughter!"

"She clearly doesn't want you in here we can't have people in here against the tributes wishes."

"She's just scared. You can't take us away from her like this."

"I don't recall near this much concern for your son last year, Ma'am."

"He wasn't going in with the person he loves," she blurted pulling the first thing out of her ass. "We knew he'd win but she might not even want to."

"Well, she knows she does not want you in there."

"You're really going to keep us out?"

"Unless she says otherwise."

"How could she?"

"She can knock and say so through the door."

"How long would you wait?"

"She has three minutes." They both had figured out there wasn't a chance of it though. "Go now." The Peacekeeper said. They re-restrained their wrists.

'_It'll be okay.'_ Mantear thought.

**A short while later Cato and Clove were lead to the train where they found Kawino and Enobaria waiting. Kawino quickly noticed that Clove seemed even more bitter than expected. "What happened?" He asked as they started to speed off.**

"Mom and Dad came to visit," she grumbled.

"Oh, they did huh?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"How did that go?"

"I yelled at them until the peacekeepers took them away."

"Smart tactic." Enobaria said.

"I didn't even think about that part. I was just yelling at them."

"Oh, well still."

"Well… thanks, I guess."

"Yes, now, on to the other issues," Kawino said.

"Right."

"This idea seems to be our best bet," Kawino said.

"With our relationship being public."

"Yes, you see the people of the Capital are ruled by emotion... not so much brains well at least not for most of them."

"So it might get to them."

"It should, but you need to really play this up."

"We will."

"Good, now go eat." He said.

They both nodded and dug in.

Kawino sat silently at his spot pondering.

The idea seemed pretty foolproof if they push it hard enough.

He knew it would be a lot of work on his part and in all honesty he was ready for that.

After all, he'd literally do anything for the two of them.

In fact in the arena he had done plenty of things just for Clove alone.

Even before that he put up with all that stuff so that Clove wouldn't have to.

'This is no different from any other time.' He thought.

There was no question about it.

I was getting DB)

"Kawino are you okay?"

"What? Yeah, just thinking."

"Oh, okay." Clove sighed.

"It'll be okay, Clover."

"I hope so." She sighed.

"I'll make sure of it."

"Okay, okay." She said smiling a little hopefully.

"You know I'd never let anything happen to either of you."

"Yeah, but we have to save Cato's family as well." She said.

"Of course, that part could be hard."

"Not if you don't care about your parents." Enobaria said.

"Of course not. They need to die," Clove grumbled.

"Then let Cato do most of the dirty work in the arena."

"I guess that make sense."

"I can live with that." Cato said.

"Then we have a plan."

"Yes, we do and I need to warn you both most of what happens in the styling you won't like." Kawino said.

"How bad?" Cato asked, Clove remembering some things from when Kawino's team came over to prep for the victory tour.

"Pretty bad."

"Just do what they say though okay?"

"Well, if we have to."

"You unfortunately don't have a choice."

"Fine but I won't like it."

"No one does," Enobaria stated.

"You'll love the stylist though."

"At least one of you. I don't know the other one."

"Try to give Clove the one you know."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks."

"Can we do that?" he asked Enobaria.

"Do what?"

"Decide which gets which stylist."

"I think I can try with Annia." He said.

"Okay, thank you."

"She's great." He said.

"Okay, I trust you."

"Good you'll love her."

"What should I expect?"

"A kind women who will work with you."

"That is a relief at least."

"Yeah she was my stylist."

"Okay then."

"Yeah you'll love her.

"I'm sure I will."

"Good now try to relax before we get there."

"I'll try."

"Enobaria, can you recommend a drink?"

"How strong?" she asked thinking it over.

"A little."

She took out a bottle of red wine and poured him a glass.

"Thank you." He sighed taking a drink.

He didn't really notice anything with the first sip but soon very his head was spinning.

"Okay wow." He said.

"Sorry, I guess it would take less to get you drunk."

"Yeah I suppose."

"Just be careful with that."

"I will be.

"Good, we can't have you too disoriented like a lot of the other mentors."

"I won't be."

He set down the glass collecting himself for a second.

"Okay I will be Okay."

"Good," Clove said.

"Thank you."

"When are we supposed to get to the Capitol?" Clove asked.

"About two hours."

"Not long then."

"No not long."

"What should we do when we first get off?"

"Stay together."

"Okay."

"Do not separate until they style you.

"We'll make sure of it."

"Good." He said.

"What else?"

"Emotional at reuniting."

"Now when we get off the train wave to everyone."

"Got it," they both nodded.

"And like I said stick together."

"Of course."

"Don't glare no matter what you hear."

"Right."

"It'll be harder than you think."

"Really because it already sounds hard enough."

"You don't know the half of it."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"That's all I ask."

"That's it then?"

"Pretty much for this part."

"Okay, we'll make sure to remember that."

"Then you are safe."

"Thank you."

"No problem." He said hugging them.

They both of course returned the hug.

"I'll get you both out of this."

"We trust you will."

"Good, now go try to relax when you're done."

"Okay."

He nodded and headed to his own room.

"This is all so much," Clove said once he was gone.

"You think he's going to crack?" Cato asked.

"Probably," she admitted biting her lip.

"He needs somebody." She sighed.

"Like a girl friend?"

"Maybe yeah I mean you help me a lot." Clove said.

"Could definitely be a good idea if we could find anyone."

"Well, we can worry about that after the arena or before in small parts." Enobaria said.

"Right, of course."

"He's tough, he'll get through."

"You I know."

"Annia!" He said smiling a little for the first time since Clove's reaping not noticing that there were others with her.

She instantly returned the hug. "Kawino, there's two girl here I want you to meet."

"Oh, okay who are they?" He asked.

"These two girls here, this is my daughter, Yizziki and my niece, Sabina."

Yizziki was a girl of roughly his height with auburn hair and pale skin. She was also a bit skinny, but not overly so and she also had the look of someone who was only here because she had nowhere else to be.

The other girl was about a foot shorter than them. She had long auburn hair, and slightly tanned skin. She had dark green cat like eyes and dark red nails that, on closer inspection he noticed were actually rubies, and she smiled at him revealing white pearly teeth.

He felt, an odd sensation of nerves when she smiled at him.

"So you're Kawino Yetter?" Sabina asked.

"Yes, I am... and your Sabina?" He asked nervously.

"Yes I am… it's nice to finally meet you, Kawino."

"Finally?" He asked offering his hand.

"Well, yeah, I had heard a lot of good things about you."

"Oh? I didn't know." He said smiling.

"Aunt Annia talks about you all the time."

"Oh she does huh?" He asked looking to the older woman.

"Well, yeah, of course I do," Annie said but then mouthed 'not that'.

He nodded, and turned to the girls.

"So, your Yizziki?" He asked turning to the other girl.

She nodded and he notice her hand was clasped around a notebook at her side as if her life depended on it.

"What's that?"

"Just some drawings."

"Can I see them?" He asked.

"Um, sure, they're a little odd though." She said opening the notebook.

"Okay?" He shrugged opening it up and seeing seemingly random doodles, but on a few pages he noticed blood.

Of course, he'd know blood anywhere. His throat tightened and he looked up at Yizziki.

"Is this blood?" He asked carefully.

"No, it's just sauce."

"No, this is definitely blood," he countered looking at one of the stains.

"How would you know?" She asked defensively.

The looked her in the eye for a few seconds before saying, "Because we recognize our own."

She stared at him and it clicked in her head, his look was understanding not pity.

"Well… yes… it is."

"Why is there blood in your notebook?"

"…My father."

"He does this?"

She nodded slowly, "Mostly with broken bottles."

"That's not right." He growled.

"No it isn't. He does to Mom, too."

Kawino turned questioningly to Annia.

"He does this to both of you?"

She nodded as well.

"I'm going to kill him."

"Kawino, you don't have to," Annia said carefully.

"I know but I'm going to."

"No one should beat a woman," he added.

"Kawino, are you sure?" Enobaria asked.

"Absolutely."

"Well, it'll be hard."

"I can handle it."

"You have to get away with it."

"Victors kill after the arena all the time."

"Chalk it up to a random outburst." Sabina said.

"Exactly." Kawino nodded.

"Seems like a good plan to me." She said.

"It's what needs to be done."

"Need a partner?"

"Wouldn't that make it harder to cover?"

"Just as a look out."

"Well, yes I could."

"Then I'll come."

"Really?"

"Yes, I have always wanted to save them."

"You knew what was going on?"

"Yes, but no one would listen."

Kawino of course thought of Cady then. "And they asked you not to tell?"

"Well...yeah they did." She admitted.

"To be expected, I asked Cady not to when she found out."

"Who?"

"A friend."

"Oh I see."

"She saw the abuse herself about two years ago."

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"We have a plan for my parents too though."

"That's good then."

"What did they do to you?" Sabina asked.

"It would be easier to tell you what they didn't do."

"That bad?"

"Yes that bad." Enobaria said.

"Oh, I shouldn't ask then."

"Not now."

"Okay, I won't."

"I will take care of the man."

"Thank you, Kawino."

"My pleasure I'll be back."

"Okay."

"Lead the way." He said to Sabina.

She nodded and led him out.

"So, Kawino...do you do this sort of thing a lot?"

"What sort of thing exactly?"

"Stick up for people."

"If it's someone I care about."

"That makes you a great guy you know?"

"It does?"

"Yeah it really does." She said smiling.

"It's not really that hard with such a short list."

"Well maybe you'll add more."

"Probably."

"I hope so."

"I probably just need time."

"Yeah probably." She said with a small smile.

"Since I won I was able to escape and it all just takes a lot to get used to.

"Yeah, I hope you have had help."

"Yeah I have."

"That's good, everyone needs someone sometimes."

"Well, now two of the people I can count on are going into the games together."

"Oh, I just...wow that's got to be rough."

"Yeah, it really is."

"Well, if you need to talk to anyone...I am open to listen." She said.

"Maybe after this."

"I would be honored."

"You guys different from most here."

"We try to be."

"That's a great thing."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, you guys are sensible and nice."

"Well that's sweet of you to say."

"It's my pleasure."

"We're here." She said.

"You ready?" she asked him.

"Of course I am." He said.

"Right through there then."

He nodded and headed inside.

* * *

Very soon he found a very Capitol-like man with orange skin that almost looked like snake scales, maroon colored hair, and yellow eyes. He had a bottle of white liquor pressed to his lips until Kawino came in. "Who are you what are you doin in my house?" He slurred.

"I'm Kawino Yetter, victor of the 73rd Hunger Games and I'm here because I know what you've been doing to your wife and daughter."

"Is that right? What business is my life to you?"

"The fact that your wife was my stylist and means a lot to me."

"Well, listen boy there is nothing to be done about it."

"I can kill you."

"You can't and wouldn't."

"I can, would, and am going to."

"You can't expect to escape the law." He said as Kawino approached grabbing a knife.

"I'm a victor. Chalk it up to a random outburst, some mental evaluations, in the clear."

"No please..." He said stumbling back.

"It's much too late, there's nothing that can save you now," Kawino smirked and threw the knife into the air catching the handle.

"You know for house knives these are very well balanced." He shrugged on approach.

"Look like I get to have some fun here," Kawino trailed tapping his other finger to his chin, "and I know lots of ways to inflict a lot of pain on someone."

"After all pain is what I do best." He said before stabbing the man's shoulder all the way through.

The man screamed but Kawino kneed him really hard in the stomach. "Shut up, I've barely even started."

With that he grabbed the man's hair and slammed his head back into the wall.

"Just remember, you brought all of this on yourself."

"This had it coming, especially the girl. Things were fine until she came."

"Do I look like I care about your excuses?"

"It's true though."

"I don't believe you."

"I was fine until she came along and ruined the life we had."

"And how exactly did she do that?"

"We were not ready for a child!"

"So you're saying it's her fault for being BORN?!"

"That is what I said boy."

"That's sick! Do you not even realize how wrong that is?!"

"It's wrong to speak the truth?" He muttered.

Kawino slammed his back against the wall with his forearm pressed against the man's throat. "If you weren't ready then it's your fault! Not hers!"

"She could have died, and sometimes I wish she had!"

"You are a sick twisted monster!"

"So, are you going to put me down?"

"Not a chance," Kawino said and slammed his flat palm against the man's ear.

The man staggered and fell to the ground.

Kawino bent down to his level grabbing the liquor bottle from near him. "Had enough?" He slammed the bottle against the ground breaking it leaving him with as Yizziki said his favorite weapon. "Maybe I should give you a taste of your own medicine."

He stabbed him with the shards.

The man screamed again that time. "Oh I see. So you can dish it out but not take it?"

He tried to fight back, but it was impossible to stand.

"Don't worry, you wouldn't have stood a chance even if you could stand," Kawino said taking the neck of the broken bottle and smacking it across the man's face.

The man groaned as he was losing too much blood.

"Looks like our little visit's just about over," Kawino said and twisted the knife in the man's shoulder.

"It's been fun though." He said.

Soon the man seized to move no sign of a pulse coming for any of the wounds but he checked it manually just in case.

His pulse was no longer there. Kawino sighed with relief and sat on the table thinking for a moment.

He had to admit that a large part of him enjoyed that and as much as the man deserved it, he hates that part of him.

"Maybe I am a monster?" He muttered as Sabina came in.

"Kawino, what's wrong?" She asked ignoring the body for the moment.

"I don't really know...I feel like maybe I'm a monster."

"I don't think you're a monster," she said, making her way over.

"I enjoyed that or part of me did." He said.

"Let's me ask you something," she said sitting down next to him. "When you were in the arena and you ripped out that girl's intestines, did you enjoy it."

"No, I hated it. I had to do it though...people I love were depending on my performance." He sighed.

"Why did you hate it?"

"Because she didn't deserve that, in retrospect no one deserved the deaths I gave them."

"He did," Sabina countered, motioning over to the body.

"Yeah, but still I enjoyed it."

"There's nothing wrong with taking joy in it in a case like this."

"There's not?"

"No, I know I at least took joy in coming in seeing the damage."

"You did?"

"Yes I honestly did."

"Well you aren't a monster."

"Neither are you."

"I think I am."

"Well, you're wrong."

"I am?"

"Yes, you are. A monster takes pleasure in hurting and killing innocents. A hero takes pleasure in hurting and killing monsters."

"A hero?" He asked skeptically.

"Yeah, by doing that you had saved Aunt Annia and Yizziki."

"Yeah I guess that's true." He said.

"So, what else would you call that?"

"I don't know really."

"Well, that's what it is."

"You think so?

"Yes I do."

"Well, thank you."

"It's my pleasure."

"I guess you should call the peacekeepers."

"Yeah, you clear on what to do?"

"Act like I had a freak out while visiting." He said.

"Exactly."

"I can do that."

"Got it." She said and took the phone.

"You have to seem scared."

"I will."

"Okay."

She dialed the number pressing the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked voice shaking.


End file.
